


Cemetery

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Written for the r/WritingPrompts post: [WP] You've just gotten a job as the new caretaker at your local cemetery. Your only problem is that the cemetery is crowded with dragons.





	Cemetery

Night caretaker for a cemetery might not be everyone's idea of an ideal job, but for me it's perfect. The cemetery in question is well-maintained by the day staff, so all I really need to do it patrol the perimeter to deter the local youths from intruding and vandalising the graves.

Not that they'd get very far if they tried. This cemetery has a secret after dark; all those statuesque headstones come alive at night. Angels and grim reapers walk the grass of the cemetery, gossiping about what they've seen that day. But they're outnumbered, by a rather large margin, by the dragons.

Yes, dragons. It's a local legend, that a great wyrm with poison breath and acid blood used to live under the hill nearby until it was slain by some saint or knight or someone. Over time that wyrm has morphed in the public consciousness to a bog standard dragon with wings and fire breath. Statues of such are dotted all over the cemetery. They're over the gates, on top of every one of the stone pillars that form the fence line, and on at least half of the graves here. Oh sure, there are a few eastern ones mixed in, and a few people have got it right and put wyrm statues up, but there's hundreds of _dragons_ infesting the cemetery every night.

Hundreds of flying - against all the laws of physics - territorial little dragons. Luckily they can't breathe fire, so they're limited to scrapping with claws and teeth, or shouting insults at each other. My predecessor was teaching them the Dragon Tongue, so "Fus Ro Dah" and "Yol Toor Shul" are common shrieks in the night, signalling that one of the little beasts is trying to ambush another.

All in all, it's rather like working with a bunch of talking, flying house cats made of stone. And I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
